Jacob and Ava's life together
by redroses123
Summary: I thought it would be cute and I have never really liked renesmee and jacob but she does make a apperance. This is about Jacob Black meeting his match.  Sorry bad at these but it is really good.


**Jacob and Avery**

Jacob

She walked in and saved me I still wonder what my life would be like without her it would probably be over or meaningless because now that she is here I dont know how I lived before imprinting seems like a worrieless fling compared to what that girls done to me, not that im complaining. Anyways here is how it all started.

Jacob sat with Embry and Quil as jared walked over. "Hey guys were supose to go check out the cullens apperently Sam says that a vampire keeps going over there a new bloodsucker he says someone has to make sure if there a new member that they will stick to are aggrement. " Jared said staring at Jacob he wonderd was it because of the huge mess renesme and I were and he felt bad or was it more like get over your crap and get this done jake kinda thing so he deciede to find out. "What do you mean by we" jacob asked "what else you" Jared said Jacobs look turned strait too mad "Look jak even though renesme is gone with bella as a friend your the closest to them still " Jared said. Jacob rolled his eyes but got on his motorcycle and was on his way.

Jacob

Its like I saw what happend with me and renesme "You are terrible your always insulting my father behind my back!" She screamed. "He does it to" I defended himself. "Yes because he still is fighting over her because he still loves her dont you get it! Your still in love with my mother and so that means your sick, and gross and and not my boyfriend" She said. Then stormed out of my house thats the last time I saw that red hair now she was in brazil which ment the cullens blamed yours truly. I was totally over bella its just that if someone taunts you every second of the day its hard to be pals. I got there and knocked on the door to my luck rosalie opened the door. "I thought we were done seeing you flee's" she said. "Nice to see you to blondie" I said as bella went over to them. "Its alright rose" She said "Come on in jake" She said slightly sad. "Bell im here to see your new bat friend" I said bella and i had something in common we were still upset not at each other but at what happend. She looked like she didnt know what to say as blondie darted off. "Its alright bella" Carlos said from the top of the stairs "He should see this" He finished and I went that way. We went to his office on the exaiming table in the back corner was a girl. She had dark choclaty brown hair bright blue eyes She wasnt that tall she looked about 17 and she didnt smell like a bloodsucker."Is she..." I asked. "that hasnt been determind yet see she was bit by a vampire and all yet she doesnt need blood to survive it doesnt even attract her she isnt even venommess Her heartbeats" He said. "So she isnt a vampire" I asked curios " Well she is stronger and faster then the avradge human which cannot be normal for a girl her size" He said and I had to agree she looked anerxisec skinny. "Yet she wasnt bit to long ago and she isnt stronger then any of the others not even close same goes for her speed " the doc said. "Hey guys im right here I can hear you" She said. "So sorry Avery, All be right back " He said the last part to me. I sat in the chairr not sure why I was up here. "So are you getting poked and protted next? She asked. I had to laugh. "No im suppose to make sure your not some sort of Dangerous monster " I said. She giggled. "Oh I totally am" She said "I knew it!... So Avery thats a odd name for a girl isnt it?" I asked not sure why really. "Yeah I go by Ava but here they seem very formal edward, Rosalina ,Jasper, and, Emmet if they called that girl bella isabella they would have all there bases coverd" She said. I understood why she didnt feel very close to them like every one seemed to be in a blink of an eye, she didnt know what was going on with her and was scared and wasnt sure who to trust and I could relate except she seemed very open to me. "So who are you exactly" she asked. "Im jacob black but you can call me Jake unless its to long for you" I said with a smirk she laughed. "Your really funny" she said. "Tell that to Blondie" I said trying to make her laugh now I lovd the sound of it how she brightend up it made me smile. she laughed at my latest joke as carlos came back in. "alright well I am still waiting on the results of your exaim I wont have them till tomorow because I will have to go to the hospital tonight just incase something werid comes back no one will see it" Carlos said. "Jacob my I talk to you for a minute" He asked I nodded and followed him out "I think Avery Might be a little worried about these test she hasnt really conected well with anyone here she's always shy around us but she seems very happy to talk to you" Carlos said. Already a hundred words discribed her, Such as Hyper, Happy, Fun, awesome ,and cute were all there but shy? I didnt think so. "Which is why I was hopping you might hang out with her for awhile she doesnt know anyone in town " Carlos said. "Alright Carlos " I said i honestly wasnt sure why I was so eager to hangout with her i wasnt sure if she was a blood sucker or not well I was sure she wasnt but the others didnt seem convinced. "Thank you Jacob" He said smiling I liked him he was a good guy as far as leechs come. "Hey Ava do you wanna get out of the expirment lab for awhile" I asked. She perked up. "You have no idea" She said jumping off the table. we walked down stairs Emmett saw Avery follow me "where are you going Avery" He asked. "Out " she said simply he silently growled great another nice girl will be outtaa here he was thinking I could tell by the way he watched me. I opened the door she walked out and I follow glad to get the leech off my back. "Hey your not afraid of motorcycles are you" I asked for some reasons some girls are but she laughed. "Your joking right!" She said. I smiled. "Lets go then" I said. I got on the motorcycle she put her arms around me. Like that we were off.

We rode around, usaully it cleared mind but Avery seemed to stick in it no matter what. We went back to my dads house not thinking she should meet the pack yet or ever worked to. "You seem to know a lot about motorcycles "I said sitting on the stool "Yeah mydad had one just like that " She said. sadder as she went. "Ava what happened " I asked worried. "Well ah a months ago when I was bitten by a vampire ...it came into my room i screamed and as soon as it penitrated my skin dad shoot it in the back and told me to take the fourwheeler and dont turn back " she stated "thats awful" I said. "Wait fourwheeler thats way difffrent then motorsycle" I said. "Yeah well we had both but I prefer a good horse" She said maybe just to tease me "You have got to be kidding" I said. She laughed at that before looking at the window it was dark I couldnt believe that. "All go take you back" I finally said after a few moments. "So you live with your da" She asked. as we went out. "no I dont I live out with some friends" I said and the whole way back we talked about the pack besides the fact that we were warewolves of course. but it didnt matter they must have told her because she said. "Are they all wolves?" She asked as I stopped. "Yeah "I finally said she nodded,"thats pretty cool jake" she said.

I was in bed it was late as I woke up when none other then Ava came in my window "good news im not a vampire bad news I have no were to stay " She said I had to smile "Yeah sure...but sam may not like this so your gonna have to stay in here " I said and she just walked over to my bed and crawled into it she put the blakets off her "Your not cold in mid winter " I asked she rubbed against me "Jacob your like the sun" she said. I couldnt help but smile as I put my arms around her she looked at me "i would feel terrible if you got sick" I said more as an excuse then anything really. She didnt seem to mind she fell asleep in my arms. I liked avery she was cool and kept things intersting a little like nessie but much bolder and not perfect, honestly it was a good thing nessie never messed up and that was very hard to be in are relation ship. she was always right I was never right. I went back to sleep but was awoke yet again but this time in the mourning by Sam and sue and the others. Standing there in my bedroom. "Really jake another vampire " Quil asked. "Here" Sam growled. I looked at Avery who was sound asleep. "its not like that she isnt a vampire and she just needed a place to sleep plus I knew if you saw a girl you thought was a vimpire on your couch well sam you would 'slightly' over react" I replied. "Your sure" Sam asked. "She is sleeping isnt she" I retorted. "in your arms yes" said Leah. "i glared to cover the truth. Avery woke up. "Umm alright well maybe I should go and im sorry for the trouble and for the record im not a slut" She said very fast and still in the normal bubbly tone with a bit of embaresment. "You dont have to honey you can stay here as long as you like" Sue said and good bless her for that. "do you have any other clothes" Sue asked. "No" Avery said. "Well its okay between me and laura will find you something to where till we can go shopping" Sue said. "Thankyou so much" Avery said.

I couldnt believe I was worried they loved her right away It was a couple months later. Sam liked her because she was a great friend of sue and she listened to him like the rest of us even tthough she didnt have to. Sue liked her because she was like a little sister to her. She got along with all the guys and seth had a bit of a crush on her. Leah even liked her because she slept in the extra bed in leah room and leah and her became friends in seconds how I didnt know but the best part was she did all of these and was terrible at names but when she would do something like call sam steave we would just laugh even she would laugh at her self. "I like this one jake dont screw it up" Leah had told me a few times. I wasnt going to screw up another friend ship until...

The day everyone else was gone for something or another planning sue and sams wedding going to the beach and so on. "Hey Ava" I said walking into the kitchen it was morning. I was the only one who called her ava because i sorta left that part out I liked that I was the one person who did and she didnt seem to mind and obviously we werent very formal around here. "Hey " she answerd. then tturned to face me. The next thing happened very sudden I was just going to ask her to pass me the orange juice I pulled her into a kiss instead my hands on her hips andhers locked around my neck. My tongue glidding across her lips begging for a entrance given imeditly after a little longer she pulled away for air and just looked at me and I looked back at her. "I swear to god I was just gonna get orange juice" I said after a few akward moments. She smiled. "I-um-oh what the hell I wasnt" she said and kissed me again which I was very happy with that. I never did get that juice and I couldnt have cared less.  
>We spent alot of time together after that everyone just clue'd in that we were dating it wasnt a freaking annoucment. Sue noticed at first then Leah since she saw us kiss in there room. "Jake what did I say about screwing this up! uggh !...all miss you avery" She said the last part to avery saddly before turning and walking ou of her room. "Am I dying" She asked confused by leahs words. "No leah just thinks all screw this up and force you to leave." I told her. "now you wouldnt do something like that would you" She teased. "He has before" Was heard from the door, Leah must have been listening I thought. Quil and embrey saw us holding hands and wouldnt let it go. Jared and seth and sam just seemed to pick it up over time as well.<p>

We decied to go see dad. I was wondering what he would think of Ava on the way there. Ava rested her head on my side one arm already around her as I drove. "How do you stay this warm?" She asked. Making me smile it was raining hard.  
>"Jacob its good to see you boy who is this" Dad asked. "Oh dad this is Avery I told you about her" I said as she shook his hand. "ITs nice to meet you" She said. He smiled. "likewise. Jake I think somethings wrong with the garbage disposal " He said I nodded not sure if I should leave my girlfriend alone with my dad when they never met before. Then when I checked on them in a while they were playing 5 card stud. I laughed so hard Ava couldnt play cards she was terrible at it "Shut up jake" She said as soon as she heard me. "what are you doing ava" I asked. "Your dads teaching me how to play cards" She said. "And" I asked. "Huge fail" She said. Making both me and my dad laugh. I saw the guys decend from the woods and told her I would be back soon not knowing what I was getting myself into. "I love you " I said giving her a peck on the cheek. IF I had known how long I would be gone...<p>

A month ago we found a vampire not with the culllens around chased it all the way to montanna well after washington we deciede not all of us should continue since we just were there for forks. So me ,Jared, and Quil went ahead. chasing him it took a long time and was pretty hard to chase it if it was in a populated area we finally got three of us came racing home and changed. "Where is Avery" Jacobe asked as he came out of his room putting a shirt on. "oh she is at work but she will be home soon "Sue said reading a magizene. "where does she work" I asked. "Advice callomst " Sue said. "When did that happen" I asked hidding the bit of anger I had. "Not to long ago Leah is there to are you going to be up set about that to" she asked flipping the page of her magizene How she just knows that sort of thing I dont know and probably never will. "I...im not mad okay I just miss her" I replyed. "I know but did you expect her to hold her life well she did for a while until leah and I tried to get her to cheer up which was all after the part that she was mad at you" Sue said. Oh great I thought and asked. "How mad?" She looked up at me with a glare. " 'All be right back ' really jake " She asked. "I didnt know" He said. "I know you dont alright she should be home in a few hours." Sue said. After some of the longest 'few hours' of my life sitting on the couch alone watching the clock I heard a truck park around okay exactly 11:38 She walked in. "any news about" she said opening the door of the cabin then seeing no one around. "of jacob" she finished saddlly leah patted her shouldder and went up stairs. "Yeah his home" I said no longer hiding in front of the couch. She ran over to me. "I was so worried about you dont ever do that to me again" She said putting her head on my chest. "I wont Ava I promise" I told her. she looked up at me. "you better not" she said and kissed me a long , lots of tongue kiss. When we pulled apart. "You really know how to motivate a guy you know that" I told her making her smile before I kissed her more. After sometime of that on the couch she pulled away for air I smiled at her when she yawned. "you look tired. " I told her. "no jake I want to talk to you some more" She said. "Whats there to talk about you asked me about the trip i told you like crap and we havent actully done to much talking since" I said grining. Moving her onto my lap. then I picked her up as I got up and carried her to my room and by the time we got there Ava was asleep. I put her in bed and got in next to her "I love you" She mumbled. "I love you to" I replied and knew I would love her forever.

As he drove home he couldnt help think of the cabbin. They still lived on there side of the agreement but like a few others he didnt live at the 'wolf house' as it was referd to. The house was a two story and a older house. He walked in the foyer the house was silent he went up stairs to find Avery putting there son 2 year old son to sleep in his racecar bed. She watched him sleep jacob joined her. The little boy had brown hair like his mommy but tan skin like his dad and cute little brown big puppy eyes. "Isnt he the quitest little angle" she said. He started to move and when he got up it was hard to put him back down. "Get down' Ava whisperd they both dropped to there knees once he was sure his son was asleep he got up and so did ava. "goodnight Ethan" Jacob said to his young son. They quitely walked out of the boys room. "Im sorry im late " Jaocb said. "Its okay Ethan wants to see 'the puppies' again" Ava said with a smirk. "Well his aunts and uncles are coming over tomorow but I dont think they will be in puppy version" Jacob said. "Well it is thanksgiving so better not" Ava said Jacob smiled at his wife she wasnt perfect but he loved that about her to her inperfections as well made her who she was the love of his life, no one could explain to him the whole imprint thing but he knew that he loved her so much that if anything happened to her or Ethan he would die.  
>In bed that night when Avery was asleep he got up he went down the hall of there old house to Ethan's room the little boy looked sound asleep but sure enough in a few hours he would go to ava wantting to sleep in there bed or saying he couldnt sleep and ava would take care of everything till the boy was asleep once more. He then went down stairs and outside looking at the stars he saw her out on rocks above the line it was Renesemee She just nodded at him like good for you and he noodded back and she left. He stayed out there looking at the stars. Just like excpected the little boy went to his mother "Mommy I Cant sweep" Ethan said. "Whats wrong" Ava said rubbing her eyes "Im scared " He said. She picked him up wrapped him in his blanket took him down stairs and gave him warm milk. "Mommy why is daddy out there" He asked. "Well Daddy is talking to grampa you remember grampa?" She said he nodded. "But I thought grampa is gone?" He said. "Yes but if daddy really really misses grampa and he looks up at the sky and thinks about him he can talk to grampa" She said picking him up from the counter by the time they were upstairs the boy was asleep. Ava came back down. "So where is he?" Ava asked "Right there" He replied pointing to a star. "What does he think" She asked putting her hand. "He thinks im very lucky I found you and i would be crazy not to love you" He replied. "Good he knows a thing or to" She said laughing. "Lets go back to bed" he said. She nodded and they went to bed.<p> 


End file.
